


Game Night

by MissTeaVee



Series: A Distinct Lack of Mandalorian Mystique [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Only named OC is Savii, Rated M for sex jokes and adult humor, who is at times a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee
Summary: Chilling with a pack of Mandalorians really ruins the Mystique, but they're entertaining as hell.
Series: A Distinct Lack of Mandalorian Mystique [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602253
Comments: 53
Kudos: 606





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Aruetiise - Outsiders, in this context.
> 
> I think that by now it’s obvious I just really enjoy having Cara chilling with the Mandalorians. She’s Ride or Die with Din, he considers her super trustworthy so they’re overall cool with her. Also as far as Mandos are concerned she’s very much Wife Material and since a certain bounty hunter clearly doesn’t have that locked down yet…  
> (They’re playing Space Cribbage with five players IG)
> 
> Niblings - Gender neutral word for the children of your sibling(s), IE: Nieces or Nephews.

Cara was in the middle of trying to learn a Mandalorian card game from Din (and a couple ‘helpful’ friends of his) when another Mandalorian walked up and dramatically flung themself against Paz’s shoulder.

“I. Despise. _Aruetiise_ ,” declared the new Mando. Cara looked up long enough to identify this Mandalorian as one she’d been introduced to by name, and then returned to glaring at her cards. Then Savii’s helmet tilted in her direction. “Ah… present company excluded of course.”

“You know, I wouldn’t even have known I was included in that term if you didn’t add the caveat,” Cara said, licking her finger and picking up a card just to hear the scandalized gasp it got out of one of the other card players. (She hadn’t figured out which of them it was yet, but her wetting her finger with her tongue was apparently Mildly Scandalous but no one was willing to call her on it, so she’d been tormenting them since she’d figured that out. Served them right for cheating at cards against a Learner.) She triumphantly laid down a card against the one Paz had played, earing a point she could transfer to her board. “Fifteen for two.”

“Sorry, it just means ‘outsider,’” muttered Savii, still slumped sulkily on her uncle’s shoulder. He ignored her with a practiced flick of his fingers as he rearranged his cards. The Mandalorian in copper to her left, whose name Cara didn’t know, played his own card with a sigh. No points for him. Savii peeked at Paz’s cards, causing him to turn his hands away slightly.

“Surface run couldn’t have gone too poorly, your armor doesn’t have any fresh damage,” said the Mando with copper-painted armor. Din was considering his own hand with his usual deliberate manner.

“The usual propositions at the bar,” Savii said, grimace evident in her tone. “Girl says to me ‘you don’t even need to take the helmet off, babe, all I need is the tool in your trousers.’”

“Yeah, get used to it,” Din interrupted with a world-weary sigh. “You will get it in _every_ place you ever walk into that has prostitutes and many that don’t.”

Cara winced slightly. She had in fact witnessed such an exchange while she was helping Din collect a bounty. He’d ignored the proposition with such poise that one could’ve been forgiven for thinking he hadn’t heard it.

“I made the mistake of telling her that she wasn’t my type,” Savii continued. “I do not know why people are always shocked to learn a Mandalorian is _feemale_. Though to that gal’s credit, she recovered quickly and said no trouble, she swung that way too.”

“They expect you to have two rounded lumps on your chestplate so everyone can see you have tits,” Cara opined in a droll tone. There were a couple snickers around the table, including from the annoyed sniper.

“Terribly impractical,” muttered the fifth card player who was sitting between Din and Paz, her helmeted gaze focused on the cards. Cara had heard her name at one point, but she couldn’t remember it. “It would redirect pressure from attacks right to the sternum.”

“What, you don’t have the titty cuirass for special evenings at home?” Cara retorted. The Copper-geared Mando at her left snorted in amusement. Cara caught a glare through T-visors from both the gal across the table and Savii. Din and Paz were having some Macho competition about who was the most stoic, and ergo completely ignored her. Din finally placed a card down that matched the card prior to his.

“Pair for two.”

“Anyway,” said Savii, who was jostling Paz’s shoulder in a clear effort to annoy him. Cara watched in amusement, having learned that the big man was a sap when it came to the Covert’s children or his adult niblings, in which second category the purple-painted sniper belonged. “She then switches topic and asks if it’s true we can’t take the helmets off in front of others. I thought, oh good, better topic.”

“Did you say ‘of course, this is the way’?” Cara asked. Savii paused to stare at her. “Listen, I lived in the same barn as that asshole across the table for a couple months. I know what the usual response is for Mandos.”

Savii snickered at the reference to Din, who let out a long sigh of exasperation. “Yeah, I… may have said something like that,” she admitted.

“Knew it,” Cara said, relieved that the gal across the table set her own card down quickly, claiming three points for herself. Paz checked over the total and sighed.

“It’s a go.”

Cara put her second-to-last card down with a flourish. “Thirty-one for two!”

“Nice,” complimented Din as Cara moved her peg. He tilted his head up at Savii. “This doesn’t explain why you’re so unhappy.”

“Because the gal then said ‘wow… if your men can’t take their helmets off, that means you’ve never been eaten out, I am so sorry.’”

Cara’s elbows slammed on the table, an involuntary shriek of laughter escaping her. At her left, Copper-coat buried his masked face in one hand, wheezing softly. There was a simultaneous ‘ugh’ from both Din and the Mando gal to his left, while Paz let out a long exasperated sigh.

“Are you old enough to say these things, Savii?”

“Uncle, I’m 28.”

Cara cackled into her crossed hands on the table. Parental figures; the same the universe over. Paz let out a weary groan, shaking his head down at his cards. He let out a long regretful sigh. “Please tell me you walked away from that conversation, Savii.”

“Ehh…”

“Did you say ‘that’s alright, not like our men are getting any of that either?’” Cara asked, snickering at the offended scoff to her left. Din let out a sigh that managed to express regret at being Cara’s friend. However, the gal across the table, still holding her cards, snickered meanly. Cara filed that away for future reference. Paz rubbed at the side of his neck with a sound that couldn’t decide if it was a laugh or a sigh.

Savii finally detached from her uncle’s shoulder and leaned one and on the table, posture frowning awkwardly. “Ah… that would’ve been… better than what popped into my head that I blurted out at her sad questioning…”

“Savii what bullshit did you tell the _Aruetii_?” groaned Paz.

Savii cleared her throat awkwardly. “I ah… May have said ‘oh well, the vibrate setting on our helmets make up for it.’”

Cara fell off her chair.


End file.
